Wyprawa do głębi Buforda
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk" }} Przyjaciele są na plaży, kiedy widzą, że Buford płacze. Okazało się, że zgubił Bysia, swoją złotą rybkę. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają mu pomóc i zbudować łódź podwodną. Fretka zabiera aparat fotograficzny i zabiera się z nimi aby ich w końcu przyłapać. Buford walczy z ogromną kałamarnicą żeby uwolnić Bysia. Fretka w czasie walki wyszła na zewnątrz łodzi i nie mogła wrócić, ale udało jej się nie zamoczyć aparatu. Dopiero przez Dundersztyca i Pepe aparat się psuje. Fabuła Ferb obserwuje widok na lornetce, więc Fineasz pyta Ferba o widok, a widać zamek z piasku, który został zbudowany przez Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeeta i Izabelę, ale Fineasz usłyszał płacz Buforda. Pyta Buforda co się stało i dlaczego płacze. Łobuz wyjaśnia, że zgubił się Bysio . Buford dowiedział się, że Bysio zmienił jego życie, a oto wspomnienie Buforda z wesołego miasteczka, którego Buford dostał złotą rybkę o Bysio i to był najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu mając przyjaciela, ale spotkał się ze szkolnym łobuzem. Łobuz zauważył złotą rybkę, która będzie na obiad, ale Buford chciał bronić rybkę. Zaczęła się walka, no i Bufordowi udało się ochronić rybkę i dlatego teraz, on jest szkolnym łobuzem i nie boi się niczego i nikogo. A wspomnieniem dzisiejszym Buforda było tak, że Buford postanowił się z rybką pływać, ale został zaniepokojony z powodu rybki, która zniknęła. Fineasz i Ferb znajdują sposób, żeby Buford był znowu sobą i znaleźć jego rybkę. Fineasz zastanawia się gdzie jest Pepe. Widać Pepe na desce surfingując do rury, a w bazie dopłynął Pepe. Major Monogram witał Pepe. O tym, że Dundersztyc uratował kotka oznaczając, że jest dobry. Każe Pepe, żeby nawiązał z nim kontakt podarował standardową paczkę. Tymczasem Fretka ze Stefą przymierza okulary, a Stefa zauważyła łódź podwodną, którą zbudowali Fineasz i Ferb. Fretka ma sposób na obsesję: jednorazowy aparat fotograficzny i zdobyć dowód, a najpierw Fretka ma zapłacić. W tym czasie w Spółce Zło Pepe z standardową paczką przyszedł do Dundersztyca. Ma on dość, że pokazują go w telewizji cały dzień. Po pierwsze nie ma zamiaru być dobry, po drugie zatrzyma koszyk,po trzecie wspomnienie: Dundersztyc kupił kilka drobiazgów,ale po wyjściu ze sklepu potknął się i udało się kotkowi uratować.Po tych wysiłkach jeden wypadek zrujnował jego reputację. Gdy Pepe odchodzi a Dundersztyc ma dla niego pułapkę i przypomina mu, że to nieładnie odchodzić,kiedy inni mówią. Tymczasem na łodzi kiedy przyjaciele wchodzą na łódź, ale Buford utknął wchodząc do środka i Ferb z pomocą chciał go wciągnąć na środek i we wnętrzu łodzi jest Izabela. Wszyscy są w łodzi,ale nie zauważyli, że do łodzi wchodziła również Fretka. Ferb pokazał zdjęcie delfinom i mogą znaleźć rybkę. Buford uważa, że Bysio jest taki słodki. Fineasz mówi do załogi, że delfiny płyną pierwsi, a Fretka z aparatem. Załoga ma płynąć za delfinami. Fineasz mówi, żeby Buford siedział, a o rybce jest piosenka Jak ryba w wodzie. Fineasz uważa, że lepiej znaleźć rybkę i to szybko. Baljeet zauważył obiekt na radarze, a Fretka znowu z aparatem, żeby zdobyć dowód dla mamy.Gdy Fineasz i Ferb z Bufordem pływają na deflinach, a Fretka spogląda chłopców przez okno i sfotografuje. Tymczasem Dundersztyc przedstawia Pepe urządzenie Telefoto-Wymazywator, który właścicielem patentu jest Dundersztyc Spółka Zło.Polega na usunięciu wszystkich kanałów wizyjnych, wydruków, fotografii, co jest związane z Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Gdy kapelusz wypada z Pepe i leci na pilot urządzenia i został stłuczony i Pepe uwolnił się. Tymczasem w poszukiwaniu złotej rybki Buford został zatęskniony za rybkę. Buford mówi, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i mają stąd spływać do łodzi. Buford odnalazł Bysia, ale pojawia się problem. Problemem jest, że kałamarnica porywa Ferba, potem Fineasza. Fineasz pyta Buforda, czy może im pomóc. Kałamarnica porywa również Izabelę. Baljeet pyta Buforda gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb i kałamarnica porywa Baljeeta. Buford chce bronić rybkę, ale została porwana przez kałamarnicę. Buford zauważył, że Bysia nie ma. Widać porwanych przez kałamarnicę,która chce, żeby rybka miała pyszny obiad, ale Buford radzi ośmiornicy, żeby zostawiła Bysia. Fineasz uważa, że to był wspaniały dzień Buforda. Buford odzyskał Bysia i przestał się bać kałamarnicy. Buford każe przyjaciołom wchodzić na łódź. Z łodzi wydostała się Fretka, która wszystko sfotografowała. Fineasz uważa, że Buford stał się dzielny, ale Buford myślał, że przedtem stał się mięczakiem. Baljeet mówi, że był bardziej o wiele wrażliwy. Buford pyta Baljeeta co on powiedział. Fretka ratuje aparat przed wodoodpornością. Na brzegu wydostali się przyjaciele. Fretka jedzie na rowerze do mamy do pokazania dowodu, ale pan od wypożyczalni rowerów pytał kto zapłaci za rower, no i Fretka zapłaciła. W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Telefoto-Wymazywator oszalał, który strzela w każdą stronę. Wymazuje billboard, telewizory, czasopisma, a także znak "STOP" powodując wypadek, a ciężarówka trafia na butlę wody. Fretka trafia do domu, ale woda trafia na nią. W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Telefoto-Wymazywator ulega zawarciu. Pepe odchodzi, a Dundersztyc z powiedzonkiem "A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku", został spalony. W domu Linda odkurzając dom zauważyła, że Fretka została przemoczona do suchej nitki. Każe Fretce, żeby się wysuszyła. Fineasz wita Fretkę i pyta jak się pływało. Zakończenie Powtórka piosenki Jak ryba w wodzie. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Jak ryba w wodzie'' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Surfuje na desce surfingowej, a wielka fala wpycha go do rury prowadzącej do jego bazy. Pepe ląduje w bazie. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Pierwszy raz widzimy Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół na plaży. *Po raz pierwszy pojawia się Wielka kałamarnica oraz Bezimienny Łobuz. *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się jak Buford został łobuzem. Powiązanie z serią Aluzje Błędy thumb|5 palców u Lindy *Na początku odcinka gdy Fretka i Stefa są na zakupach, Stefa nie ma bransoletki. Kiedy Fretka zauważa łódz podwodną chłopców, bransoletka pojawia się ponownie. *Pod koniec odcinka gdy Fretka wraca do domu cała mokra, jej mama w tym czasie mówi, że ma nie wchodzić do domu. Wtedy widzimy, że Linda ma 5 palców, lecz powinna mieć 4.